


Bang Bang Bang

by Deadlihood



Series: Alternate Me's Love Alternate You's [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Captain Choi wanted was a redhaired, glittery mess dropped into his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang Bang

The knock at the door made Seunghyun lift his head from the pile of paperwork in front of him, barely stifling a groan.

“Captain?” A voice said through the door.

“Come in.” Seunghyun wished he could lock the door, bar it completely, but he was the captain of this unit and so all the problems landed directly in his lap.

Two military police officers came in, dragging a man who was definitely not a soldier in between them. In fact, if Seunghyun had to make a guess, he’d say the man was a camp follower. He certainly looked like one of those women, all heavy eyeliner and glitter and minimal clothes. The man, with his flaming red hair, was wearing the shortest pair of shorts Seunghyun had ever seen on a man, and fishnets. His torso was barely covered by the black tank top he was wearing, his lithe body completely on display for whoever passed by.

“We caught him loitering on the edge of camp.” The closer officer said. “He doesn’t have any military ID on him.”

“So a civilian then.” Seunghyun sighed. “Leave. I’ll deal with…this.” He gestured at the red head, who’d stayed mysteriously silent. That could also have had something to do with the large red mark on his face that looked like he’d gotten punched.

The two MPs saluted him before shoving the red head roughly toward the desk and leaving. Seunghyun finished signing the requisition forms that he had been working on, which gave the red head time to sit down in the chair and work his jaw, probing it gently.

“So, what do you have to say for yourself?” Seunghyun asked, leaning forward. God, he wanted a cigarette.

“I was just talking to one of your men and those MPs came up and dragged me in here.” Red drawled, the light reflecting off the metal ring in the center of the thick leather collar on his neck. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Civilian ID?”

“Sorry, forgot it at home.” The smile on Red’s face made it very clear that he had left it at home on purpose. Seunghyun wanted a cigarette and to sleep for a year.

“I should have you detained for being on a military encampment without ID, and for being a prostitute.”

“Prostitute?” Red bristled. “I’m not on sale.”

“Really? In those shorts, you’re not on sale, on a military encampment? How long have you been following this unit?”

“Assumptions are dangerous.”

“So is fucking with the captain of a military unit at 2 in the morning when I am up to my _fucking eyeballs_ in paperwork! The last thing I needed was some redheaded tart with his dick halfway out to get dropped in on me.”

Red looked like Seunghyun had slapped him. Seunghyun wanted to slap the glitter right off his stupid pretty face.

“How long has it been since you got laid, Captain?” Red purred out after a long, tense silence.

“Is that any of your business?”

“Well since you think I’m a prostitute, that is my business.”

Seunghyun scrubbed one hand over his face, trying to hold the exhaustion at bay. “Get out of my office now and I’ll let you go with a warning.”

“And if I don’t? You’ll clap me in irons?” The way that Red moved was like water flowing, all liquid grace. Seunghyun scooted his chair back as soon as he realized Red was coming around the desk, if only to give himself room to escape if things went the way he thought they were going.

“I don’t know what part of my general demeanor is showing you that I really want to talk to you right now, but you’re definitely taking it the wrong way.”

“Am I?” Red lifted one long, fishnet covered leg, and planted his boot on Seunghyun’s shoulder, pinning him to the chair. The captain was so surprised he couldn’t even move, even though he knew full well he could throw this pretty boy across the room without breaking a sweat. Red bent his leg, stretching muscles and giving Seunghyun a full view of his crotch. He appeared to be wearing lace underwear. Seunghyun felt his brain short circuit.

“What the hell are you doing?” Seunghyun asked, willing his legs to move and scoot the chair back a little farther.

“Giving the captain some much needed R&R.” Red folded himself into Seunghyun’s lap so quickly that Seunghyun barely had time to react before he was being kissed hungrily. Red licked his way into Seunghyun’s mouth, mapping it out with his lips and tongue. He pulled away briefly, mouthing at the side of Seunghyun’s neck above his uniform collar. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Something inside Seunghyun snapped. It had been too long a night, too long a week, too long a career. And if this pretty boy was offering himself up, he was going to take it. So he dug his fingers into the back of Red’s hair, pulling his head back almost painfully.

“What’s your name, pretty boy?” He said in a dangerously soft voice.

“Jiyong.” There was no fear in his voice, and his pupils had blown wide as soon as Seunghyun had touched him.

“You address me as Captain. Understood?”

“Understood, Captain.” Jiyong licked over his pretty pink lips. “Any orders, sir?”

“Off.” He waited as Jiyong clambered off his lap before undoing his belt and untucking his uniform shirt. “I’m sure you know what to do.”

“Yes, sir.” In a flash, Jiyong was down on his knees, nimble hands pulling Seunghyun’s military issue trousers and boxers down his thighs. Seunghyun sprang free, nearly hitting Jiyong in the face. Seunghyun doubted it would be the first time Jiyong had been cockslapped. He wasn’t even really sure why he was doing this, even as the pretty boy down on his knees started to suckle softly at his head. He didn’t have a history of sleeping with men and definitely not with prostitutes or camp followers or whatever the hell Jiyong was.

A low groan escaped his throat as Jiyong ran his tongue up the thick vein on the underside. He knew why he was doing this. Because it had been way too long with just his own hand and nothing else, and it had been too long of a night. He needed some stress relief.

Jiyong kept up his careful work for a long time, coaxing Seunghyun to full hardness, before pausing to pull his shirt over his head. Seunghyun finally took a good look at him, the lithe limbs and the ink swirling across them. He really was pretty.

Even prettier when he dropped the sad excuse for shorts he was wearing, leaving him in nothing but those thigh high fishnets and a pair of lace underwear. Even in the dimness of his office, Seunghyun could see the small wet spot in the front of his underwear, where he’d been leaking precum.

“I’m sorry sir, I need to do some prep.” Jiyong bent at the waist, giving Seunghyun a view of his firm, round ass, digging in the pockets of his shorts. He popped back up with several packets of lube and a condom in his hand.

“You come prepared.”

“I was a Boy Scout.” Jiyong gave him a filthy grin before sliding his underwear down. Seunghyun was treated to the sight of Jiyong fucking himself on his own fingers, at least until the redhead grabbed Seunghyun’s hand and poured gooey, cold lube all over his fingers. “Will you help me?”

For the lack of a “sir” tacked onto that, Seunghyun jammed his fingers into him without any warning. He knew his fingers were thicker than Jiyong’s and knew what it would do to him. Jiyong wailed and grasped onto his shoulders, trying to acclimate himself to the stretch.

“Please, sir, move.” This time Seunghyun was more willing to be nice. He kept up a smooth, steady rhythm until the pretty boy slid his fingers out of him and turned around, chest pressed against Seunghyun’s blotter. Seunghyun knew what he was being offered and took his time rolling on the condom and lubing himself up.

“Ready?” It was a courtesy to ask, a courtesy Seunghyun didn’t think he was capable of at this time of night.

“Yes, sir.” He could practically hear the cheeky grin Jiyong must have had. Seunghyun lined himself up and slid in, biting down on his lip to keep from groaning as he felt Jiyong wrap around him.

That was when Seunghyun completely lost himself. He set a brutal, unforgiving pace, pulling his hips back and slamming them back into Jiyong so hard he was sure it had to hurt. But the redhead only moaned and writhed underneath him, only gripped at the edge of Seunghyun’s desk and let his legs fall apart farther.

Seunghyun got lost in Jiyong, got lost in the heat and the friction and the need for some relief. He only chased his own orgasm, didn’t care anything about the pretty boy underneath him. When he finally finished into the condom and sat back heavily in his chair, Jiyong remained plastered to the desk. As Seunghyun’s eyes cleared and he looked at the redhead, he noticed the cum dripping down the edge of his desk and onto the floor, the angry red welts on the backs of Jiyong’s thighs. And he finally heard the soft, squeaking whimper he was making.

“You can relax, Jiyong.” Seunghyun said softly. He was expecting it when Jiyong slowly folded himself back onto his lap, curling up close to him. He didn’t even mind it, he felt so bad. “I’m sorry.”

“S’okay.” Jiyong snuffled against his shoulder. “You weren’t the worst.”

That really broke his heart. “Stay here, and don’t make any noise if someone knocks.” He hurriedly adjusted his clothes and left his office, going to his tent to get what he needed. When he returned, Jiyong was still curled up in his desk chair, but he’d put his underwear back on. Seunghyun set the bowl of water down on the desk, careful to avoid his paperwork, and got Jiyong to stand up for him. He cleaned him up the best he could, then did himself, and then wiped up the spilled lube and cum on the floor. Jiyong sat in the chair and watched, wrapped in the jacket that Seunghyun had brought him.

“Why are you being so nice now?” Jiyong finally asked when Seunghyun turned around, a softness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before.

“Because I hurt you. And I shouldn’t have done that.” Seunghyun threw the washcloth straight into his trashcan and sat the bowl of water on his filing cabinet to be disposed of later.

“You didn’t even hurt me that badly.”

“No, but I’ve never been like that before. I was just so tired and stressed and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

“Well, if I got rid of some of your stress, then I did my job.” Jiyong smiled. That’s when Seunghyun remembered how Jiyong had ended up in his office in the first place.

“Oh. Uh. How much do I owe you?”

Jiyong flushed as red as his hair. “I told you, I’m not a prostitute. I just…I like making people feel good. And being made to feel good in return.”

“Well, try to stay out of the MPs’ way. They won’t bring you to me the next time, they’ll have you arrested.”

“You’re going to let me stay around here?”

“Well, technically you aren’t doing anything wrong. I don’t control who my men sleep with. As long as I don’t find out you’re charging anything, its fine. But you do need to carry a civilian ID.”

 “Thank you, Captain.” Jiyong dropped a kiss onto Seunghyun’s surprised mouth. “I promise I’ll stay out of trouble. But I’ll be around, if you ever…” He trailed a hand up Seunghyun’s chest. “Get stressed again.”

Seunghyun nearly choked on his tongue. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“See ya later, Captain.” Jiyong gave him an irreverent salute before slipping out of his office. Seunghyun returned to his paperwork, significantly less stressed and more amused. Not such a bad, glittery mess to get dropped onto his lap after all.


End file.
